


Falling For You

by Myalagic



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: #FirstKiss, #Inotan, #Pinining, #Twodummys, InosukexTanjirou, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myalagic/pseuds/Myalagic
Summary: And Tanjirou knew that...yet...he wanted to believe it was true, Because as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he wants to kiss Inosuke again. A real one through. He couldn’t sleep, he could only think about Inosuke...and some of those thoughts weren’t appropriate either! Tanjirou sat up in his bed and slapped both of his cheeks, “Stop it, stop it, stop it!” Tanjirou whispered shouted to himself.“Stop...what?”Crap.A One-Shot of Inosuke and Tanjirou accidentally kissing, and Tanjirou can’t get the incident out of his mind.
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu & Hashibira Inosuke & Kamado Tanjirou, Hashibira Inosuke/Kamado Tanjirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Falling For You

“TANJIIIIIROOOOUUUU” Zenitsu shouted for Tanjirou frantically, while being chased by Inosuke, who had a knife in hand.

Probably not a good combination.

“Be a man and fight me ZENITSU!” Inosuke shouted, running even faster now.

“Inosuke! Put the knife down and stop chasing Zenitsu!” Tanjirou ordered, now running after Inosuke.

“Sure, but only if he apologizes for insulting my WOODEN CREATION!!” Inosuke replied. Oh, so that’s what this was all about. Shinobu had told the three boys to take a break and carve some wood, use their creative minds to create a piece of artwork in them. She specifically said it’ll be a fun and harmonious activity. Tanjirou sighed, too bad she was wrong.

Inosuke was now dangerously gaining up on Zenitsu, “I’ll never apologize! Your wood art was ugly! UGLY! A TRUE EYESORE!!” Zenitsu shouted back at Inosuke.

“Zenitsu! Stop instigating him! You’re just making him more mad!” Tanjirou couldn’t help but think Zenitsu was just asking to be attacked by Inosuke. Zenitsu then tripped, falling to the floor, he instantly turned around to see the boar boy jump at him, with his hand up in the air, still holding the knife. 

He wasn’t actually going to kill him was he?! Tanjirou wasn’t about to risk it.

Though now, he almost wished he did.

When Tanjirou had stepped in front of Zenitsu, Inosuke came crashing down on him instead, crashing their lips together. To say the least, the kiss wasn’t exactly that blissful and sweet, instead, it was teeth clashing pain. 

So, does this still count as a first kiss? Tanjirou didn’t know, he also didn’t know why he was blushing! It was an accident, an accident that was caused because Tanjirou didn’t want his friend to be killed. Yes. That’s exactly what it was! In fact, friends kiss all the time don’t they!?

They don’t.

And Tanjirou knew that...yet...he wanted to believe it was true, Because as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he wants to kiss Inosuke again. A real one through. He couldn’t sleep, he could only think about Inosuke...and some of those thoughts weren’t appropriate either! Tanjirou sat up in his bed and slapped both of his cheeks, “Stop it, stop it, stop it!” Tanjirou whispered shouted to himself.

“Stop...what?”

Crap.

Inosuke was now sitting up, rubbing his left eye, “Why are you still up Gonpachiro?”

Tanjirou frowned at the name, “It’s nothin—“

“Is it about the kiss?” Inosuke grumbled, sounding almost....sad?

How’d he know?! “U-Um, yeah...kinda.” 

He didn’t say anything.

“How did you know?”

Tanjirou heard him shift a bit, “Because as soon as that happened, you avoided me for the rest of the day.”

He did?! He was so caught up in his thought he guessed he hadn’t noticed! “I-I had no idea! I didn’t mean to! I just had a lot on my mi— I’m sorry.”

“Then do it again.”

Wait what? “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean by that Inosuke.”

With the little rays of the moon that the room allowed in, Tanjirou saw Inosuke get up from his bed and felt his own bed move when he had sat on his. “Kiss me again. As your superior, you shall prove to me that you weren’t disgusted when you kissed me.” 

“Disgusted? Inosuke I wasn’t disgusted, not even a little bit!” How does he finish the rest? How does he tell Inosuke, his FRIEND, that he wanted to do a lot of things that friends don’t do!?

Inosuke crossed his arms, “Then show me.”

Tanjirou gulped, “I-Inosuke, friends don’t do stuff like this you know? It...it isn’t normal...” What was he saying?! He wanted to kiss him, so why was he trying to push away?!

“Then I don’t want to be normal!” Inosuke’s voice began to raise, and he grabbed a handful of Tanjirou’s shirt and pulled him closer. “Being a superior already makes me not normal! And you being my underling makes you not normal too!”

Tanjirou’s eyes widened, no way this was happening right now, there was no way Inosuke was asking for him to kiss him. Wake him up right now, because he doesn’t want this false hope.

But he does want this kiss.

Tanjirou placed one hand on the hand that was grabbing his shirt, and his other hand on Inosuke’s face, using his thumb to caress Inosuke’s cheek. His skin really was soft. “If you need this as a conformation...that I truly wasn’t disgusted then...I understand.”

And that was it. Tanjirou leaned in, his lips was against Inosuke’s, and this time it wasn’t an accident, it was truly on purpose. And it felt amazing. The kiss was supposed to be short, but Tanjirou found himself wanting more, and Inosuke showed no intention of stopping eaither. Was this being greedy?

Tanjirou jumped a bit when Inosuke bit the bottom of his lip, slipping his tongue inside. Where did he even learn this!? Inosuke shoved Tanjirou on his back climbing on top of him, Tanjirou didn’t know how he felt about this position, but he didn’t exactly care. The kiss became more eager, and instead of the light feeling the kiss made him feel before, the feeling was replaced with a burning feeling, a feeling of desire.

“Ah~”

Tanjirou instantly covered his mouth, did he really make that sound?! He really hopes that Zenitsu doesn’t wake up from that. Inosuke was staring at him with wide eyes.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t know—-I mean, it just came out!” Tanjirou’s heart was racing, this was all too much.

Inosuke smirked, his head held high as his eyes looked down at him.

Tanjirou’s teenage hormones were laughing at him right now.

“I like it! It means I was successful in kissing you!” Inosuke shot his arms in the air, “Mitsuri taught me everything! As my underling, she had no choice of course, but I did it!”

Tanjirou’s face went blank.

“Did you enjoy that kiss Gonpachiro?!” Inosuke asked with his determined smile.

“Y-Yeah I did...” This hurts, “...Inosuke, did you kiss me just to try out what Mitsuri taught you?”

Inosuke shook his head, “NO! Stupid Gonpachiro! I really did think you were disgusted with me, so I thought if I learned to kiss better you’d like me again!”

Like him? Again? Tanjirou’s mind was combusting at the moment, “I-I see...so would...would you ever kiss me again?”

Inosuke did a one heavy nod, “Hell yeah! Because you’re my favorite underling! You make me all fuafua inside when I see you! Especially when you compliment me, or when you smile!”

Tanjirou couldn’t help but let out a toothy smile, “I feel the same!” 

Inosuke let out a booming laughter, pumping his fists in the air as well, waking up Zenitsu. “Damn Boar, SHUT UP!” 

Tanjirou watched as the two boys continued to yell at one another, but he still couldn’t stop his wide smile. To be honest, he doesn’t exactly know what Inosuke meant, whether he liked him as a friend or more, it didn’t really matter, but Inosuke said he’d kiss him again, and that made his heart skip a beat.

Maybe not now, but Tanjirou will tell Inosuke his true feelings someday, until then....

“TANJIROOU!”

...He should probably focus on keeping the Boar from killing Zenitsu.

**Author's Note:**

> They’re cute.
> 
> Thank you~


End file.
